1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and methods for enhancing properties of tissue repaired or joined by surgical staples and, more particularly to surgical stapling apparatus and structure configured to apply biocompatible wound treatment material.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Throughout the years the medical field has utilized various techniques in an effort to join or bond body tissue together. Historically, suturing was the accepted technique for rejoining severed tissues and closing wounds. Suturing was historically achieved with a surgical needle and a suturing thread, and more recently, with a variety of polymeric or metallic staples, as will be discussed below. The intended function of sutures is to hold the edges of a wound or tissue against one another during the healing process so as to reduce discomfort, pain, scarring and the time required for healing.
Recently, many procedures which in the past required conventional suturing have been replaced by staple suturing which involves the application of the staples to the edges of the wound or tissue with the use of a surgical stapler. Surgical staplers have been developed for joining adjacent tissue, for providing hemostasis of adjacent tissue and for providing hemostasis in conjunction with cutting of adjacent tissue. Such surgical staplers include both linear and annular type configurations. A typical linear stapler and cutter includes parallel rows of staples with a slot for a cutting means to travel between the rows of staples.
Typical linear type staplers are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,560 to McKean et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,849 to Mastri et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,394 to Robertson, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference. A typical annular stapler and cutter, including a plurality of annular rows of staples, typically two, and an annular blade disposed internal of the rows of staples, is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,857 to Robertson et al. and 5,915,616 to Viola et al., the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These types of surgical staplers secure adjoining body tissue for improved cutting, join layers of tissue to one another and provide hemostasis by applying parallel or annular rows of staples to surrounding tissue as the cutting means cuts between the parallel or annular rows. Accordingly, by enabling a surgeon to perform all of these tasks simultaneously, surgical staplers have been effective in decreasing the amount of time it takes to fasten tissue together. To even further enhance joining and hemostasis in instances where the stapler is used in highly vascularized tissue, surgical staplers with multiple rows of staples have been used with a high degree of success.
Other surgical procedures utilize pledgets, buttresses or other types of reinforcement materials and fabrics. These buttresses are typically placed over the tissue contacting surface of the anvil and/or the tissue contacting surface of the cartridge of the surgical stapling instrument and secured against the target tissue during the firing of the surgical stapling instrument. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,594, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference, for a more detailed discussion of the use of buttresses in cooperation with surgical stapling instrument.
Still other surgical procedures involve the step of applying (e.g., by spraying, brushing, etc.) an adhesive material and/or a sealant material to the external surface of the target surgical site following the surgical stapling procedure.
Another procedure which has been developed includes the use of biological tissue adhesives have recently been developed for tissue repair and the creation of anastomoses. Generally, biological adhesives bond separated tissues together to aid in the healing process and to enhance the tissue strength. Such adhesives may be used instead of suturing and stapling for example in surgical procedures for the repair of tissue or the creation of anastomoses.
The application of a suitable biocompatible adhesive offers many advantages to the patient and the surgeon alike such as, for example, the avoidance of penetration of tissue by needles and/or staples, as well as the immediate sealing of the tissue being treated. Moreover, use of a biocompatible adhesive tends to minimize foreign body reaction and scarring. Despite these advantages, however, the weakness along the tissue seam remains as a primary disadvantage in the use of biocompatible adhesives.
Therefore, there is a need for surgical stapler instruments, for example surgical fasteners or staplers which reduce the trauma suffered by a patient, reduce the number of gaps between or at individual staple sites, reduce leakage of fluids, reduce bleeding, and/or which create a relatively strong bond between adjacent body tissues, e.g., along staple lines and tissue seams.